


The Class Clown

by thedorkmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel - Freeform, One Shot, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkmisha/pseuds/thedorkmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where you and Gabriel have been best friends since you were little. You’re both juniors in high school. Gabriel is the class clown while you try to focus on school more than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Class Clown

**Author's Note:**

> so this was the first one shot I ever wrote. Someone on tumblr recenlty messaged me asking if I had an AO3, which of course I do. So im posting all my one shots on here for them

Gabriel looked over at you and smiled, he wiggled his eyebrows the way that always made you smile while everyone laughed at yet another one of his comments. You turned your head back to your book, smiling as the teacher made a statement to try and finally put an end to Gabriel's shenanigans. Though you knew him well enough, he laughs off any scolding.

You knew what Gabriel's reputation around school was, the notorious class clown type of guy. Who sleeps with a different girl so often no one bothered trying to make a relationship out of it. But you've been friends with him since elementary school, you know the side to him no one else knows. The side you always see in him when you two are alone together. Besides, you both were each others only friend. Not like you couldn't make friends if you wanted to, Gabriel was just always enough

You suffered through the rest of class, taking notes while still texting Gabriel back and forth. Which made it somewhat easier to get through. Time drifted by before the bell rang and everyone shot up from their seats. Except for you and Gabriel of course, who always stayed back and waited for each other if it was lunch block to go out and eat together.

"Hey y/n! You ready to go?" Gabriel asked as he shoved his papers into his messy backpack and swung it over his shoulder.

"Yeah Gabe, just give me a sec." You, unlike Gabriel, strived to keep all your schoolwork organized. Taking your time you grouped all your papers together before placing it in your backpack. "Ok lets go!"

Gabriel reached his hand out to you as you stood up. Not as a romantic gesture, it was never a romantic gesture. You two were just close enough to feel comfortable doing that. "So where you wanna go today y/n?" Gabriel asked as you two walked out to the student parking lot, looking down at you from the inches of height difference between you.

"It's my turn?" You asked, as if you were just snapped out of a trance.

"Yeah, so choose before we get to the car or i'll choose instead." You looked up at Gabriel and he smiled, taking his hand out of yours and resting it on your shoulder instead.

"Gabe stop it you know I hate it when you do that!" You laughed and shuffled to the side, forcing Gabriel's arm to drop to his side, "It makes me feel short."

"Well it can't make you feel much shorter than you already are, you can't go much further down on a ruler." Gabriel joked and you shoved him, he was always making fun of your height even though you weren't that tiny for your age.

"Look whose talking, Mr 5'8. If anyone is short its you." Which was true, in a high school with more than half the guys reaching over 6 feet tall, Gabriel was smaller than you in comparison.

"Low blow, y/n, low blow." You both exchanged smiles as you got to his red Mazda 6, which you still weren't sure how he ended up being able to afford that car. Though you guessed that it was the build up of selling oregano to middle schoolers and saying it was pot, but he never confirmed how he did it. "So, what greasy fast food mystery meat place are we going to today?" He joked as he leaned his elbows on the roof of the small car, waiting for you to make a decision before he got in.

"You really know how to get an appetite going Gabe." You said as you rolled your eyes and thought briefly about an answer, "Why don't we just go to panera and call it a day." You finished but soon after clarified, "I mean call it a day for lunch, not for school Gabe."

"I know what you mean." He ducked into the car and started it up.

"Do you? Cause the last time I used that expression I got three cut slips for missing all my afternoon classes." You said in a somewhat stern voice, which only made Gabriel laugh harder than he was going to already.

"Gabe it's not funny!" You protested to his laughter, but soon after scummed to his contagious laughter.

Gabriel let out a sigh as he finished off laughing, "Trust me y/n, high school is a lot more bearable if you just let go and laugh a little." He said as he pulled out of the parking space.

Ever since 7th grade, when you both started drifting into the people you are now, he's been trying to get you to ease up on the school work. 'Do something fun, y/n. Go get with a guy and regret it the day after.' You remember him telling you freshman year. Which in retrospect, was a fair example, given you only kissed one guy before. What was his name? You don't remember. What you do remember was that it was a kid covered in acne and it was a nasty 6th grade kiss which is the one thing you regret most in your life so far.

But after every advance at trying to get you to loosen up a little you would come back with almost the exact same thing every time. "Gabe, laughing won't get me into college."

"So what? Who cares?" Gabriel made a face trying to get across the well known fact that, to him, college is not something he wants in his future.

"I care! Are you willing to get into this again?" You asked, you hated when you and Gabriel had this back and forth, because it always had the same outcome.

He took quick breaks from looking at the road to looking at you. He let out another sigh, you knew he thought this stress you put on yourself was going to catch up to you, and he didn't want to see that happen. Though you weren't going to change because nothing you can think of will make you. "Fine, but mark my words, you're making up for that acne faced middle school kiss in 6th grade by senior graduation." He lightly joked, but hinted at some seriousness."

"Its a deal then." He smiled, and even though he wasn't looking at you, he could tell you did too.

As long as the time for lunch you had, it never seemed to be long enough. Before you knew it, it was time to go back and suffer through the remaining 3 classes. What did make it easier was knowing that you and Gabriel were going to meet up after school.

Time ticked by and eventually the end of school came. As everyone filed out of the classes and out to the front of the school you somehow caught a glimpse of Gabriel waiting by your car.

"How did you get out so early?" You asked as you walked up to Gabriel, assuming his comfortable position on the hood of your car has been lasting for a decent amount of time.

"Well you know, I have my ways." He answered, not opening his eyes or moving from his original spot.

"You cut last block didn't you?" You questioned, but already knew the answer.

Gabriel didn't reply, but just smiled. You rolled you eyes and dropped your bag on the pavement, hopping up next to Gabriel.

"How have they not kicked you out of school yet?" You looked over at him and asked, thinking about that question with every brain cell you had.

"I'd like to think it's because of my killer looks and irresistible hair." He opened his eyes and winked at you, which you in turn let out a small laugh.

As you scooted over to rest your head on his chest he took a deep breath, "I don't know, y/n. I imagine I get the pity vote."

The fact that Gabriel was being honest and not brushing it off with a joke shocked you. In all the years you've been friends, you could count how many times you had a serious talk on one hand.

"Oh come on, Gabe. Why would they take the pity vote on you?" You were almost positive you knew the response, but you didn't care.

"Why wouldn't they? You have to see it, y/n. The kid with an absent father and a drunk mother who will never go farther than 5 miles away from where he grew up? I'm the epitome of pity."You sat up as he talked, preparing yourself for the rest of the exchange.

"Gabriel I swear to god if you say that again I will slap you so hard you won't remember what we were talking about before." You threatened him, of course you didn't believe he deserved pity. Unlike him and what seemed to be everyone else around him, you saw everything amazing about him.

He looked up at you, seeing you sat up he mirrored you. "I'd like to see you try." Gabriel joked, but he got himself into this conversation and you were going to make sure he wasn't going to joke his way out.

"Gabe, i've known you since forever. You aren't pitiful. You're, believe it or not, a great guy."

"Ok, mom." Gabriel joked, but you could tell he got the picture.

"You're also a dick a lot. But usually a good guy." You smiled and took his hand as he looked up at you with puppy dog eyes. "I love you, Gabe."

"I love you too, y/n."

There was a long pause between the two of you. You both thought to yourselves what you meant by 'love'. You played with your thumbs as you contemplated this question. When you came up with your answer you looked back up at Gabriel, only to find he was already watching you. You opened your mouth to start to speak, you weren't sure what you were going to say, exactly, you just knew something had to be said.

Before you could get out a syllable, Gabriel wrapped his hand around your neck. He gently pulled your head closer to his, and without missing a beat kissed you.

For a brief moment, time stood still. You weren't sure whether you should pull away or go with it. Your entire body was just in complete shock. But in what seemed like split seconds after, you knew this was what you wanted.

Kissing Gabriel wasn't like what you expected your first actual kiss would be like. It wasn't rushed or tentative. No, it was like years of memories and emotions built up and came pouring out in this one moment. The whole feeling was a bit cliche to you, but it was the only way you could describe it.

When Gabriel did pull away, all the words you were going to say before vanished from your memory. You were completely speechless.

"I hope to god that was better." Gabriel filled in the silence, though you had no clue what he was talking about. He saw the confused look on your face and continued to clarify, "6th grade acne face. I hope it was better than that." He joked, and even though you were still speechless you managed to get out a laugh.

"Yeah." You squeaked out, voice cracking. Gabriel chuckled at your reaction but reassured you by holding your hand. You cleared your throat, "Yeah it was."


End file.
